This is a Phase III trial of high versus low dose zidovudine administered to children with symptomatic HIV infection. Treatment will continue until the last patient enrolled has received 104 weeks, and direct assessments will be made for tolerance and side effects of the two regimens, for the progression of HIV infection, and for the degree of change in neurodevelopmental disease. Comparisons will be made between groups for clinical, immunological, and virological parameters.